


More Elf than Dwarf

by if_it_fits_it_ships



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, kili - Fandom
Genre: Dwarves, Gen, More Elf than Dwarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_it_fits_it_ships/pseuds/if_it_fits_it_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has always been called ugly. His lack of beard and delicate features make people insult him in the worst way possible, they call him an Elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Elf than Dwarf

The arrow slammed into a tree, a few pieces of bark flying off. Kili sighed; he had been out here all morning, practicing with the new bow Thorin had given him. He loved it, the way the smooth oak wood was decorated with beautifully carved leaves, plants and other patterns. His uncle had made it for him as a 55th birthday present. Making his way across the field to retrieve the arrow he smiled, being alone out here with just his precious weapon was perfect and in only 5 short years he would be an adult, able to make his own bows .  
He was just contemplating this idea when, suddenly, he saw movement from behind one of the trees, quickly spinning around and reading his bow he stared at that point, his eyes steady and unblinking. Two dwarves appeared, emerging from the wood, they were both sniggering. “Hello, Dudhir, Tadu.” Kili said shyly, bowing slightly. “Hello Elf boy.” Dudhir the larger, male dwarf replied. Tadu, his sister stayed silent, looking down at the floor. Kili flinched, lowering his bow. The cruel nickname had evolved from the fact he had never had a beard, had a small nose and ears, his eyes were sharper than most and his favourite choice of weapon; the bow.

“What you doing out here anyway?” Dudhir continued. 

“Practicing…” the young dwarf muttered. 

“With that?” He pointed to the bow. Kili nodded, holding it close. “You really are an Elf!” He laughed, glaring at his sister when she didn’t join in. “What’s wrong Tadu? Don’t tell me you like the beardless, ugly, freak!?” She buried he face in her beard, not wanting to answer Dudhir or show her face to Kili. “whatever.” Scowled the large dwarf, making his way back into the trees, “than-“ Kili began, but he was cut off by Tadu “Don’t get the wrong idea! I still think you’re a weird, beardless freak, who is the ugliest Dwarf I have ever seen in my whole life! But Thorin is your uncle, so I’m sure the adults won’t tell you the truth.” With this she turned and followed her brother.

Kili was left standing in the middle of the field, his bow hung loosely at his side and his eyes full of tears. He began running, sprinting through the long grass back towards the camp. He stumbled a few times, mud splashing up his legs with every step and tears streaming down his cheeks. 

When he finally reached the Dwarf camp he was a mess, but even then he didn’t stop. A few who saw him looked up, some shocked, and others worried. But no one called out, or stopped him. He made his way through tents, fires, and pans. Through livestock, drying clothes, and weapons. Till, eventually he found him, sitting alone on a hill, looking out across the nearby town were Dwarves, like their uncle, worked tirelessly as blacksmiths to the men. 

“FILI!” he called, running up to his older brother. The blonde Dwarf turned around in surprise, just in time to meet Kili’s embrace. Straight away he noticed the tears, “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, comfortingly. Fili had just turned 30 and was now and adult, so had less time to spend with his little brother, but they were still very close, and hated the other to be upset.

“A-A-Am I really T-That ugly?” He stuttered, wiping his cheeks and looking up at Fili. He hesitated for a moment before holding Kili close, “Of course not, I’m sure there are many, many people who see you as I do, perfect in every way.”


End file.
